A Lucky Risk
by Rose Harlow
Summary: Weird Situations can lead to amazing endings... Different people can change who you are for the best and they may help you through hard times... Sometimes unxecpected people, risks and chances are better than a normal rutine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys! Remember I told you about a new story? Well Here it is but that doens't mean I will stop doing the Teen Mom story, I'll post next chapter on that story sooner than you think ;D! I really really hope you like this new story! **

**Thanks guys for your support and Please don't forget to Comment, It won't take you more than 2 minutes :D**

**Love you (L)**

* * *

Not So Ordinary Day.

Grabriella Montez woke up at the light on her eyes but she didn't opened her eyes, she groaned and cover her face, she thought it was time to wake up, she started to think all the things she was going to do that day.

"_Oh __no, I gotta wake up, I need to take a shower and get ready, I have to pick up my laptop from the store and then stop at starbucks for a coffee then work and I have to call the people from the.. ouch! my head hurts!... okay then first thing to do.. take some painkillers!" _She thought to herself, she finally took her hands off her face and slowly opened her eyes. But for her surprise, she didn't recognzed the view, normally when she sees at the left of her bed she sees the door of her closet not a...

"balcony with a view to... Central Park? What the hell?" She said to her self confused. She sat up in the bed and looked around, she saw bedroom with dark decorations, the covers were dark blue, her covers were white. She keep looking and she found clothes everywhere. Her eyes got wide and then she looked under the covers to see herself. As soon as she noticed that she didn't had clothes on she put the covers up to cover herself.

"what the hell happened?" She said in panic. Then a flash got into her head, in the flash she was at the club with her friends and there she met a guy, she was at the dancefloor dancing with her friends then she turned around still dancing and she met a pair of blue eyes, she kept dancing and swaying her hips but always looking at him. He kept looking at the brunette and started walking towards her, When she noticed he was walking on her way she started walking on his way too. They kept walking until they finally were face to face, they started dancing together and the next thing she remembered she in that room kissing with the guy. Gabriella snapped out of the thought before she could remember the image of what happened next. Then she heard someone in the shower.

"Crap" She said getting up from the bed wrapping her body with a blanket. _"What the hell were you thinking Gabriella!" _She thought to herself, _"I need to get out of here before he gets out" _She thought while she was looking for her clothes, She was walking around all the room trying to make the less sound posible. _"okay, here's my underwear, where is my...shit!" _She thought and her eyes got wide when she picked up her dress from the floor and found out that the dress had a big cut from the top to the end of the dress. Then she remembered that last night they couldn't take her dress off and he ripped off the dress. And at the moment she didn't cared. She closed her eyes and she hit herself in the forehead.

"_Now I gotta find something to get out of here!" _she thought. She looked around and saw some of his drawers. She went over them on started looking everywhere until she found a shirt, She looked to the shirt.

"I don't have time to look for something else" She said to herself, she put the clothes on and her brown highheels. She saw a pair of sunglasses and put them on. She found her purse and watched herself in the mirror.

"Well it could have been worst." She said then she turned around and walked out of the apartament, then she went out the building and walked a few streets up until she found a taxi. She got into the taxi and went to her house.

Meanwhile in the apartment she just left. The guy that was in the shower got out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw the bed was empty and that his drawers were open, He notice she took a shirt and all her stuff except for her dress, he walked over the dress and picked up from the floor, he sat in his bed and thinking about the amazing and beautiful brunette that was in his bed just a moments ago. He smiled a the thought of the events of last night.

"Oh boy" he said laughing sightly and shaking his head. Saw the clock..."9:30 am.. Fuck!" He said getting up from the bed and heading to the closet... Troy was an Arquitect he had his own company. A very bright present for a 24 year old man. He lived in a loft at a building near to Central Park. Troy got ready and went to his black Mercedez Benz and drove to his work.

Meanwhile, Gabriella arrived to her house. She was a 22 year old women but She still lived with her Dad and his Step wife, Her mom died when she was 14 years old and her Dad got married two years later. Gabriella entered to the house trying to make the less sound posible. She made it succesfully all the way to her bedroom, She quickly took a shower and then She got out of the bathroom.

"Where where you?" A female voice said.

Gabriella jumped a little and covered her mouth to avoid screaming. "God! Ashley! You scared the hell out me!" Gabby said to her little sister Ashley. Ashley was Gabby's little sister, She was 19 years old. Even when they didn't had alot in common they were inseparable. Ashley was a trobule maker, while Gabby was the smart well behaved all american girl.

"Chill! Sis..! don't change the subject! Where were you! I'm sure you didn't sleep here last night!" Ashley said.

"SHHHHHH!"Gabby said covering her sisters mouth. "okay. I'll tell you if you don't scream or repeat what I'm going to say and promise you won't tell anyone" Gabby said looking at her sister still covering her mouth. Ashley nodded and Gabby took her hand off.

"Do you remember that last night I was going to Britanny's birthday party at a club?" She asked to Ashley.

"Yup... You got all dressed up and your dress was amazing!" She said looking at Gabby, she frowend when she notice that Gabby wasn't wearing the dress she wore last night. "Wait.. where is your dress?" She asked confused. Gabby didn't responded she just blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with her sister.

Ashley's mouth formed a big O and her eyes got wide, "OH MY GOD! You totally slept with someone!" Ashley said giggling.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Gabby said trying to keep her sister quiet. "Okay, okay! Yes I slept with someone! and It was a big mistake But Shut up! I don't want anyone to know!" Gabby said annoyed.

"Jezz! Sis! A) You are 22 years old! B) You are supposed to be a grown up "Women" and c) who cares! It's not like you were a virgen!" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"I care! And I'm sure that Dad would care if he knew! And It's weird okay I'm not the kind of person who sleeps around with strangers!" Gabby said upset.

"Calm down Gabby..wait! You don't know him!" Ashley said really surprised.

"Shhhhhhhh! God! Ashley! Can't you speak normal and not yell! No I don't know the way..! I don't even remember his name... Actually I don't think I ever knew his name!" Gabby said annoyed.

"WOW!" Ashley said trying to digest what she just found about, "was he cute?" she asked jocking.

"Oh please! Ashley it's not time for jockes! I need to get ready I'm late for work!" Gabby said walking to the bathroom.

"So he was cute isn't?" Ashley said lifting her eyebrows.

Gabby kept walking and just before closing the bathroom's door she said, "Don't insist I'm not going to tell you that he was absolutly hot!" Gabby said giggling.

Ashley laughed and went to her laptop. Gabby finally got out of the room with her hair already dry and makeup on. She just was about to change her clothes.

"don't you have classes or what?" Gabby asked to Ashley.

"mmm nop" Ashley said avoiding visual contact with Gabby.

"Wait! Columbia doesn't have Vacation break just jet" Gabby said turning around to see Ashley.

"You went to Yale sis! Columbia is.. diferent!" Ashley said playing with the laptop.

Gabby went over her and Closed her laptop and made Ashley look at her. "You're lying Ashley! What's happening?" Gabby said in very stern voice. Ashley avoided the question and just smiled.

"Ashley! What is going on?" Gabby said..

Ashley sighed and took a deep breath, "I drop out of the school" Ashley said looking down.

"What!" Gabby said. "Ashley! Why did you do that? Do you know how much effort I spend trying to get you into that collage!" Gabby said shaking her head.

"Nobody asked you to do that!" Ashely said annoyed, "Look I don't see the problem here! I'm just not that smart! I know that! You might be the golden student and daughter but I'm not! So leave me alone!" Ashley said storming out of the room.

"Ashley! Come ba.."Gabby was about to yell, but she took a deep breath and returned to her room and changed her clothes. She grabbed her purse and her car keys and went to her white Mercedes and drove to starbucks then picked up her laptop and then got to her work.

Gabby worked with her dad at Revolution, It was her mom's Plublicity Agency when her mom died her Dad took the control of the company. It was a very very succesfull agency, they worked with everyone from Cocacola, Victoria Secret, celebrities, designers, etc.

Gabriella walked into the building, walked into the elevator and pushed the number 4, She arrived there and she was walking to reach her office.

"Gabby! You're late!" a women said.

"I know Rachel" she said taking a sip of her coffe and handing Rachel a coffe for her.

"Oh sweetie! Thanks !" Rachel said to Gabby, "Anyways, Gabriella Warner Bros. Called they want to have a meeting with you they have a big movie comming up and they wanna talk about everything from the trailer to t-shirts" Rachel said walking with Gabriella.

"Okay, Did you tell them that they can speak directicly with my father?" Gabby asked opening the door of her office and walking in, She kept the door open until Rachel got into the office and then she closed and went to her desk and sat on her chair.

"Ummm, yes I told them that but they prefer to talk to You" Rachel said pointing at Gabby with her pen.

"Fine, what else?" She asked.

"Well, Covergirl called and confirmed, Victoria Secret is waiting for your confirmation for the oppointment you have with them next wednesday, and we also had a call from Apple and from the Blackberry brand." Rachel said.

"Okay give me your notes I'm gonna start calling people." Gabby said extending her arm.

"No, first your Father wants to see you in his office..." Rachel said smiling.

"Now?" Gabby said frowning.

"Now" Rachel said giggling.

"Fine" Gabby said and got up from her chair and walked to her Dad's office. She arrived and knocked, waited 5 seconds and opened the door. "Rachel said that you wanted to see me?" Gabby said entering to the office.

"Oh yes! Come in, take a sit" her Dad said.

Gabriella took a sit, "What is going on? Is there a problem?"She asked.

"Actually it is" Her dad said with a stern voice.

"W—Wha—What's going on?" She stuttered.

"I got a call from a friend of Columbia this morning and he told me that Ashley wasn't assisting to her classes, did you know about this?" He asked kinda mad.

Gabriella sighed, "I just found out this morning Dad" She said.

Her Dad shoke his head and spoke, "What are we going to do with her! She is acting like a spoiled irresponsable person" He said upset, "I think it's time to send her to the Intern school in London" He said.

"No Dad! Don't! Just wait up, okay?.. Let me talk to her and see if I can get her into Columbia again" She pleaded to her Dad, "Please give her a chance" She pleaded.

"Fine, one last chance!" He said.

"Thanks Dad" Gabriella said with a small smile.

" I just don't understand why she isn't like you, you had universities asking you to get in..." He said mad.

"Dad, please." Gabby said looking down.

"Okay, Back to work... Go back to your office and do as much work you can, We have a meeting at 12 pm." He said doing something with his computer.

"Okay" Gabby said, She got up and went back to her office So she could start working.

Back with Troy, He entered to his company and her secretary ran over him, He kept walking with her following.

"What's up Jill?" He asked with a inocent smile on his face.

"That is not going to work Boy!" The women said. Jill was Troy's secretary, She was 45 years old, married and with children.

" I tried." He said smirking.

"Take that smirk off..! Now where were you?" She asked.

"Home?" He answered sarcastically.

"And why do you show up so late then?" She insisted.

"I woke up late" he said taking a sip of his coffe, he looked at her and he knew she was about to ask something else. "Life, situations, I was tired, I don't know Jill, no more questions" He said laughing a little and entered to his office.

She frowened and rolled her eyes, She sat down on a chair, so did he.

"Okay now, who called?" He asked.

"A lot of people, Miami called to confirm the meeting for next week, L.A called too they want to present a proyect for you they're comming this Thursday. Your mom called and she wants you to call her back and..." She said looking at her notes.

"Confirm to Miami, I'll call the people from L.A and I'll call my mom later." He interrruped, then he realized what he did. "Sorry I was playing with the laptop, you were saying?" he said with a Sorry look.

"and your meetting for 10 am, wants to be moved by 12 pm, What do I say?" She asked.

He thought for a second then spoke, "Fine 12 pm, I can make it."

So two hours went by, and It was time for them to go to their meetings.

With Gabby:

She was working, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Gabriella, Mr. Montez is waiting for you." Rachel said.

"oh... Okay, I'll be there in a sec." She said, Rachel got out of the office and Gabby took her glasses off and put them on her purse, She grabbed her things and went with her Dad.

They arrived to the building where they had the metting, There was a person waiting for them outside.

"Hi! Welcome, I'm Jill Jenner" The woman said extending her hand.

"hi, I'm David Montez" He said shaking her hand, then He turned to Gabriella and said, "and this is my daughter Gabriella" He said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Gabby said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, So shall we go up to the office?"She said. They nodded and followed Jill, who was leading them to Troy's office. They finally arrived to the office.

"Please can you wait here? I'm going to tell Mr. Bolton that you are here" She said. Mr. Montez nodded and Jill knocked on Troy's door.

"Come in" He said.

She stepped into the office and said, "Troy, the people for the meeting at 12 are here"

"Okay, let them in" Troy said getting up from his chair.

Jill got out from Troy's office and said, "You can come in"

Gabby and her Dad walked into the office.

"Mr. Montez is nice to meet you" Troy said aproacching to him and extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Bolton." He said.

"Oh just call me Troy please" He said smiling.

Gabby turned around for a second 'cuz Jill asked her something, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh I'm sure he's going to ask for a Coffe, no sugar, no cream or milk, Black Coffe and can I ask you for a glass of water please?" Gabby asked nicely.

"Sure" Jill said.

"This is my daughter Gabriella" Mr. Montez said pointing at Gabby.

Gabriella turned around and looked to Troy. She was screaming inside, "_OMG! That's the guy!"_ She thought.

Troy saw her face and he instantly recognized her. _"Great! You got involved with the daughter of one of your clients! Perfect Troy! Seriously!"_ He thought.

"Hi I'm Troy" Troy said extending his hand and trying to keep it normal.

"Uhm.. I'm Gabriella" She said shaking his hand and feeling awkward.

The entire meeting was completly uncomfortable, They couldn't stop look at each other and find hard to breathe. Both thinking about what happened just the night before. When they finally got a deal. They shake their hands.

"So I'll see you soon" Troy said shaking Mr. Montez hand and then shaking Gabby's hand, "It was nice meeting you" Troy said with a innocent smile on his face. Gabby felt that Troy leaved something in her hand so she just hide it in her skirt.

"Nice meeting you too" She said with a small smile. They left the office and the building. Later when Gabby alone back in her office. She took the paper out and read it.

_You still have my shirt and you have to give it back to me. _

_When do we meet again?_

Gabby frowned when she read the note. She throw it in the trash can and sat on her chair. It took just a few minutes and a Smile appered on her face.

Maybe, just maybe... Love can born from very strange and rare situations...


	2. Amazed

**Author's note: Guys! Merry Christmas and Happy new year! Sorry I took so long to post. But I'm having a hard time on writing. Besides with the holidays, I spent most of my time with my family. I'm really sorry! But I'll keep writing on this story. I'm going to ask to be a little ****patient with me on the Teen Mom story. I'm a little stuck there. But anyways! Thanks guys for your reviews! I really hope you like this one! **

**Please comment! Love you Guys! =)**

**

* * *

**

Next Morning Gabby woke up finally in her own bed, So as usual She got up from bed, went out to Run then She got back to her house and took a shower and got ready for work. She make sure she was ready an hour and a half before heading to the office. She went to Ashley's room and tried to wake her.

"Ashley wake up sis" Gabby whispered.

"Go away" Ashley said with her eyes still closed.

"Wake up" She said again.

"Go away!" Ashley yelled.

"Okay enough with the nice side! Ashley seriously wake up! We need to talk!" Gabby said opening Ashley's curtains.

"What do you want! Leave me alone!" Ashley yelled and covered her face with the covers.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm serious Ashley we need to talk!" Gabby said.

"Fine! Sleep breaker!" Ashley said getting up from bed.

"Get ready! Let's go out and have breakfast!" Gabby said half smiling.

"Yeah! Great idea first you feed me then you rip off my ears with that "Little shit chat" You want to have" She said walking into the bathroom. Gabby just rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair waiting for her sister.

After Ashley got dressed, they drove to a restaurant and sat down while they talked.

"So what is it?" Ashley said with a bored tone.

"School" Gabby said softly. Ashley was about to complain when Gabby put her finger up so she wouldn't talk. "I'm not finish Ashley" Gabby said, Ashley crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with anger.

"Ashley, I just wanna know Why you dropped out from collage?" She asked, Ashley didn't responded, "You are making it hard for me to keep you out from that boarding school that Dad wants to send you."

"Don't do it, no one asked you to do it" Ashley said annoyed.

Gabby took a deep breath and spoke, "Ashley please, I'm your sister! You don't have to play this all "I don't care! Screw you!" roll that you put out for Dad... What's going on huh?" She asked softly.

Ashley sighed and finally she responded. "I'm tired Gabby! I can't do it! I can be what Dad wants me to be! And Actually I don't want to be." Ashley said.

"And what do you think Dad wants you to be?" She asked.

"You" She said coldly.

That really hurt Gabby, She never expected anything from her sister, She didn't expected admiration or so. But some how that really hurt her. She tried not to show it and kept talking.

"No one wants you to be like me Ashley! And we're not doing this because we want you to change! We want you to mature and have a nice life! And to actually be anything in life you need to be in collage." Gabby said.

"Oh my god! Gabby!" Ashley said desperately, "You should hear yourself! Look at you! You sound like you're married with our Dad! I need you to be my sister Gabby! Not my mom! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! You don't have to take care of everyone and everything!" Ashley said taking her sister's hand.

"but I ..." Gabby started.

"But nothing Gabby!" Ashley said. "Look I'm not saying that I dont appreciate what you've done for me ever since mom died" Ashley said, Gabby suddenly felt tears coming up to her eyes.

"tie my shoes, make ponytails in my hair, get dressed, worrying about my homework ... Gabby! thank you very much but did not have to do it! that wasDad's job! You just had to be a normal teenager! Now I'm big enough to take care of myself, right?" Ashley said half smiling. A few tears scaped from Gabby's eyes and she smiled a little.

"live your life! be happy! You don't need to be always perfect and please Daddy! Go out with your friends, get wild, get a boyfriend, maybe that cute guy you slept with!" She said jocking.

"Ashley!" Gabby said with her eyes wide, Both laughed.

"And don't be silly! I never tied your shoes! You were eleven! Old enough to tie you shoes and make a ponytale with your hair!" Gabby said jocking.

"You know what I mean!"Ashley said giggling.

"So what are you going to do?" Gabby asked worried.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Would you stop worrying if I get back to collage while I decide what to do?" Ashley asked.

"Yup" Gabby said.

"Fine, now should go to work!" Ashley said getting up.

Gabby got up too and then Ashley talked."First you have to drop me at collage! I'm not going to walk or pay a taxi!" Ashley said giggling.

"No problem sis!" Gabby said giggling.

Gabby drop ashely at Columbia and then she drove to her office. She was on her way when her car made a loud and strange sound, Gabby stopped the car on a corner. And got out of the car to check the car. She checked the tire from one side and they were fine. Then She went to the other side and the back tirel was completly shredded.

"Shit!" Gabby said placing her hand in her forehead. "What am I going to do now!" She said and then grabbed her phone and tried to call her dad but he didn't answered, She kept calling people she knew but suspiciously no one answered or no one had time.

Finally she gave up and one last time she cursed, "Shit! This is not my fucking day!" She said to herself while opened the door of her car.

"Got a problem?" Someone said.

"Oh not at all! Actually I like to do this a couple times per week! It's a great hobby!" She said sarcastically without looking to the person, then she turned around gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I..I.." She said sttutering while she blushed.

"Hey! no problem, I get it, I would do the same in you situation, It was a stupid question." Troy said with a small smile. Gabby gave him a little smile and Then Troy asked her, "So do you have a spare tire?" He asked while he bend down and checked at the damaged tire.

"Yeah, I guess, I think so" Gabby said unsure.

Troy laughed a little and then he spoke standing up, "could you open your trunk so I can check?" He asked smiling at Gabby.

"MY WHAT!" Gabby said with her eyes wide.

"The trunk of the car" Troy said with a grin on his face.

"Uhm.. oh yeah that...sure" She said and then she opened the trunk and waited while Troy checked the trunk.

"Yup, there it is! And you have a Jack! So if you want to, I can put on the spare tire" He said nicely.

"Umh... Are you sure? I don't want to bother you" She said shyly.

"oh no! Not at all... I'm glad to help you!" He said smiling. Gabby smiled back.

"So let's start with this" He said and he took his jacket and his shirt off. "Hold this please" He said giving Gabby his stuff. Gabby took it and She just stood there looking at Troy, who know was in his tight undershirt. So Gabby was actually staring at Troy's abs and arms.

"_He is so freaking hot! God! No wonders how I end up with him the other night!" _She thought, "_Maybe Ashley is right, Maybe I should ask him out" _She thought, "_Gabriella stop it! Don't even think about.."_ Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by...

"Done" Troy said.

"huh?" Gabby said kinda lost.

"The tire, your car...It's ready" He said.

"Oh yeah! That! Thanks!" She said. Then She look at his hands and his face, he was a little dirty. "Do you need a towel, kleneex...?" She asked and kept looking, "Or a Shower perhaps?" She said giggling.

"WHAT DID YOU SUGGEST!" He asked with his eyes wide.

"OH! No. No no no no no! I wasn't saying that… You and.. I ... I didn't" She stuttered.

Troy laughed, " I'm kidding Gabby" He said.

She narrowed her eyes and hit him playfully, "Don't do that!" She said blushing.

"Aww Cute" He said smiling. They stared at each others eyes for a while.

"Umh I think I have something in my car! You can clean yourself with it" She said walking to her car. She opened the back door and grabbed something, Then she walked to Troy and gave him a shirt. "Here" She said giggling.

"Hey this is mine" He said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I know" She said smiling.

"What? No blushing?" He teased. She narrowed her eyes.

"What? It's just normally you would blush! And you should be embarrased you took my shirt with out my allowance" He jocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I really didn't feel like going out in my underwear that day."She said sarcastically.

"You own me something missy." He said putting his clothes on.

"Oh really, well you own me too mr, how about my dress?." She said.

"Then let me pay you back" He said smiling.

"Oh really?" She asked confused.

"Yes, Let me pay you back, Friday night, dinner, your choice" He said with a small smile.

"What makes you think I will say yes to that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think you will say that but I hope you will say yes" He said with a smile, She smiled back. "It's that a yes?" He asked.

"It's a maybe" She said with a grin on her face. "How about we do lunch first? And if you convince me, that maybe could turn on a yes" She said flirting.

"Love the Idea" He said smiling.

"So I should go, I'm already late for work." She said.

"Yeah me too. But when do we lunch?" He asked before she could get in her car.

"Call me around 1 pm" She said getting in her car.

"See you later" He said as He watch her drive away and then He got into his car and drove to his office. Later that day, just like she told him, Troy called Gabby to see if they could lunch.

"Hello, This is Revolution Publicity Agency, How can I help you?" A lady said.

" Yes, can I speak with Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked nicely.

"Who's calling?" The lady asked.

"Troy, Troy Bolton." He answered.

"Okay Mr. Bolton, Let me check if she can attend your call." The lady said. She put Troy on hold and called Gabby.

"What can I do for you Rachel?" Gabby answered happilly.

"Gabby, Some Troy Bolton wants to speak to you. Do you want me to tell him that you are in a meeting?" Rachel sugggested.

"Oh, no, no ,no. I'll attend him." Gabby said.

"Okay, I'll transfer the call in a sec." She said, then She answered to Troy. "Sorry for the wait mr. Bolton. I'll communicate you with Miss Montez right now." Rachel said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hello" Gabby answered.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Fine thank you very much" Gabby said smiling, then she asked. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks, but I'm feeling a little hungry. How about you?" He asked smiling.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, Maybe a little." She said giggling.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Okay no, Scratch that, I'm starving!" She said giggling.

He laughed a litte and then he spoke, "Well We should do something about that, don't you think?" He asked.

"Totally! What do you suggest mr. Bolton?" She asked as she played with her hair.

He lay back in his chair and spoke, "You, me and lunch".

"Well, That sounds real-" She was about to answer when He dad came into her office.

"Sorry for interrupting Gabby, We have a meeting now. You need to be there" Her Dad said.

"Hold on a sec." She said to Troy and Turned to talk with her father. "What a meeting? We didn't had one schechueld for today." She said.

"Yeah I know. It came up suddenly. But I need you to come." He said and got out of her office.

She closed her eyes and sighed with frustration, "Sorry Troy, are you still there?" She asked.

"Yes, so where do you want to lunch?" He asked.

"Look, I'm really really sorry! But a meeting came up suddenly and My dad slash Boss needs me there." She said annoyed.

"Hey! No problem. We can lunch another time" He said trying to look cheerfully but Gabby could notice the dissapointment in his voice.

"I would love that" She said honestly, "But we're still on at Friday for dinner right?" She asked hopefully.

That kinda took Troy for surprise, "ooh.. Yeah! Yeah! Sure absolutely. Where do you wanna go, it's your choice remember?" He said.

"Yup about that, How about this? You pick me up at 8 and surprise me Bolton, that's a challenge I'm putting on you" She said flirting.

"What do I win Miss Montez?" He asked.

"Internal satisfaction that you made me happy" She said giggling, Troy laughed. Then she continued, "And a second date." She said bitting her lip. "What do you say Bolton?" She asked.

"I say that's an amazing plan. But you have to give me your address" He said with a grin on his face.

Gabby saw her Dad waiting for her outside, "Look Troy, I gotta go now but I'll call you back when I get back. It's okay that I call you to you office after lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." He said.

"Okay then I'll call you back Bolton" She said giggling.

"Talk to you later Montez" He said and they hang up.

Gabby, took her stuff and walked outside her office.

"where do we have the meeting?" She asked.

"It's a luch meeting so It's at a restaurant. The chofer is taking us." He said. Gabby nodded and they left. After a while Gabby and her father arrived to the Restaurant. And she saw some two familiar faces.

"Greg!" Her Dad said happily shaking hands with his friend.

"David! It's good to see you!" He said. Then the man turn to Gabby.

"Gabriella! It's been so long since the last time I saw you, You were like fifteen" He said.

Gabby smiled and huged the man, "Actually I was eighteen." She said smiling.

"It was our Prom" The other guy said.

"Daniel" Gabby said and faked a smile. Daniel was Gabby's Prom Date. She never dated him because he dissgusted her. Daniel Reynolds was a tipical rich kid. A total Idiot, how thinks he can buy anything. But he never could buy Gabby. She only went to Prom with him because her Dad forced her beacuse his Dad was investing in a bussiness with Him.

"Gabby. It's nice to see you" Daniel Said giving her a kiss on the cheek. They sat down.

"You said it was a meeting Dad! Not a friendly reunion" She whispered angry.

"Gabby, It's a meeting Greg and I are investing in a bussiness again. So please be good" He whispered.

"Well, I'll be good by listening and smiling. But don't expect me to hang out with Daniel! Because I won't." She whispered.

Her Dad stayed silence and she roled her eyes. Greg and David started talking about their bussiness and Gabby stayed in silence, eating and ignorig Daniel.

"Wow Gabby, You're very quite today" Daniel said.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you Daniel, Sorry for dissapoint you" She said without looking at him.

"How about telling me how you are?" He said.

"I'm fine thank you." She said with a fake smile.

"Aren't you going to ask me how am I doing? Aren't you interested?" He asked.

"No and no" She said, she sighed and the continued, "Look Daniel let's do this as less painfully as we can. So eat your lunch and leave me alone" She said smiling.

"How about you and me go out this Friday?" He asked as he caressed Gabby's leg under the table.

"How about you take your hands off me before I rip off your balls" She said with a fake smile.

"Was that a yes?" He insisted.

"No, Daniel I won't out with you" She said annoyed. Her answer caught the attention of her father.

"Darling you should go out with him, and remember old memories" Her dad suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun" She said sarcastically, "But I'm afraid that I already have plans for Friday." She answered.

"Perhaps you can cancell?" Her dad said.

"Sorry, But no, I can't" She said annoyed.

David Montez was suprised about his daughter behaviour. Even Gabriella was amused by it. Maybe the world was about to know a New Gabriella Montez.


End file.
